1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
This invention relates to a lighting fixture which comprises a frame holding a light bulb socket covered by a mirror such as may be used in a bathroom or other commercial or residential room.
2. Background of the Invention
It is well known to make a lighting fixture which has a housing and as its front decorative surface, a mirror. Such housing may be mounted to a wall surface, or recessed in a suitable opening in the wall. Typically, this type of fixture has a plurality of electric light bulbs that are spaced a relatively close distance. The glass mirror has a number of holes. Sockets are attached to a front housing plate and bulbs in the sockets project through the mirror openings. Electrical wires within the building walls are run through an opening in a rear mounting plate for the housing and then fan out to be attached to each individual socket. To install this type of fixture, the rear mounting plate is secured to the wall with the wires projecting through an opening in the plate a sufficient distance to allow an electrician to attach the wires to individual sockets mounted on the front housing plate. These wires are then coiled or otherwise formed into a service loop, the front and rear housing plates are then mated, and suitable fasteners are used to maintain the front and rear housing plates in mated engagement.
The sole purpose of the front housing plate is to support the light bulb sockets and the mirror. It would be desirable to eliminate the front housing plate since it simply contributes additional cost and weight to the lighting fixture. Furthermore, it requires the installing electrician to make the electrical connections between each of the sockets and the wires on site. It would be more efficient and less expensive to attach the wires to sockets mounted on the rear mounting plate of the housing either at the factory and delivered with wire pig tails or on site but without requiring the electrician to balance or otherwise support the delicate mirror during the wire connection process. Mounting the sockets on the rear mounting plate rather than on a front housing plate would also eliminate the service loop of wires that is currently required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate the front housing plate and yet provide a secure method for attaching a mirror to the plate which supports the light bulb sockets.